Days With Yuki and Shuichi
by pandora1798
Summary: Several short stories about Shu and Yuki that could happen in their everyday life. Enjoy. Story will be better than summary...I promise...  Rated M just incase. Also, genre is general because there is no set plot or genre.


**A/N: HEY! I'm back! (^_^) Missed me, huh? I'm gonna cry if you didn't...(T^T)  
>Well, I decided to write about Yuki-kun and Shu-chan (^_^) Gravitation's one of my FAVOURITE mangaanimes of ALL TIME (^O^)  
>Actually, I'm making this chain of fanfics that are titled the same way, but with different characters from different mangasanimes. Yaoi of course, except for Itazura na Kiss.  
><strong>**  
>I always love me a big chunk of Yuki-chan...hurr hurr hurr...-drools-...<strong>

**Okay, so the new chappie for 'Days in the Life of Takano and Onodera' is going to be take while. Gomen, but school is next week :(  
>So, my spring break went by in a blur. I can't remember anything before wednesday. I also pulled an all nighter that night. XD I sometimes think i have insomnia. Cause I didn't even crash later. Well, enough about my life, let's read about Shu-chan's and Yuki-chan's (^_^)<strong>

**Shuichi: YU~KI!  
>Yuki: What is it, brat?<br>Shuchi: Are we owned by Pan-chan? ( '_' )?  
>Yuki: No, of course not, Baka<br>Me:...Ugh...Yea, Yuki-chan's right...I don't own you or him -sniff-  
>Yuki: See, I'm always right. Wait...WHO ARE YOU CALLING "YUKI-CHAN"? -death glare-<br>Me: (Feeling a dark aura) Ah...ano...Let's start the story! (TwT)**

I woke up to the morning haze flooding through the window. I stretched and sat up in bed. My white button up shirt had been taken by a certain young, pink haired brat last night. I smirked.  
><em>Speaking of the pink-haired brat, where is he? Normally he'd be bounding in as soon as he heard the me stretch. He's got the hearing of a dog...(AN: remember, Shu-chan dressed up as a dog to find Yuki-chan in New York)_

I got up and started looking.

_Kitchen? Nah, probably not...I don't smell anything burning...Living room? _

I shuffled through the short hallway and peered into the living room. _No sign of Shuichi._

"Shu-chan?" I called out. No answer. Just the slightest noise coming from my office.

I walked over to my door and slowly opened it, peeking through the small crack.

There was Shuichi. Asleep on the floor, shivering because he didn't bring a blanket with him. _Baka. He really is stupid, isn't he? _

I picked him up and carried him bridal-style to the bedroom. When I laid him down, I took that moment to look at him. To really look at him.

My shirt, obviously too big for him, went down close to his knees. His hair was kind of messy, just like normal. His breathing was even and there was no sign of pain or discomfort in his expression. I hated when he would make that kind of face. I felt like I hurt him somehow. And sometimes, I do hurt him. He's never run away for a very long time. But even so, I feel so helpless without him. He's always there to do something silly when trying to make things better, and when he's just being irritated by me, he pouts. To be honest, he is cute when he pouts like that. But I would never tell him these things.

The pink-haired baka slowly opened his eyes. Those amethyst eyes that sparkled like stardust. Those amethyst eyes that sparkled with stardust would glaze over with lust when we were in moments of passion.

In those moments, Shuichi can be like a cat in heat. Agressive and begging for more. And, of course, I give it to him. He can be so arousing sometimes. Especially when he comes home from doing one of his music video rehersals. He would always come home in these skin-tight clothes that would enhance certain parts of his body.

"Ne~ Yuki," the pink-haired singer said sleepily.

"Yea, baka," I answered, trying not to seem lovey~dovey with the kid.

"It's cold~...Can you hold me...?" he asked, still not fully awake yet. Yep. This was one of those moments that are almost comforting to me.

I laid down on the bed and pulled the covers over both of us. He scooted closer to me, and I wrapped my arms around his small body. So we laid there, comforted by each other's warmth, falling and staying asleep until later today...Well, at least until that crazy manager of his makes an explosive entrance...

**A/N: XD How was that? I hope u liked it :DD  
>Cause if u didn't...imma cry... ;A;..<strong>

**R&R PWEASE...**

**Yuki: Ugh...Why are you so whiney all of a sudden...**

**Me: ...CAUSE PEOPLE DON'T LIKE ME! (TOT) WHY DON'T THEY LIKE MEH?**

**Yuki: ...well, and you wonder why...**

**Me: ;A;**

**Shuichi: Ne~ Yuki! Don't be so mean to her... or I'll cry too... ;A;**

**Yuki: -thinks a minute- ...Ugh...fine. -_-**

**Shuichi: ^_^**

**Me: TwT you can be so kind, Yuki-chan~**

**Yuki: Don't push your luck, brat**

**Shuichi: -glares...then suddenly smirks..- Yu~ki...I won't hesitate to stop wearing my _skin tight_****clothes at home...**

**Yuki: O_O ...fine. I give up.**

**Me and Shuichi: ^_^**


End file.
